DIYOSA
by Psychotic Sister
Summary: Kazuki Fuchoin is a poor college student who does pat time jobs to survive. But all these change when he turns into a fashion model. JubeiXKazuki, ToshikiXKazuki,AkabaneXKazuki,BanXKazuki...first fic published, plz. review.


**D.I.Y.O.S.A.**

**Hi, folks…I'm Psychotic Sister, and I suppose you know who Ginji's Girlfriend is. Well, the psycho is my cousin…and I guess she owes many of you, big time. Anyway, since she's uberly busy nowadays, you know, being in highschool and stuff…she's not able to update. And, I guess she's sorry. I hope you all understand my psycho cousin…and yeah, she loves you all. **

**Moving on…I know the geezer's an accomplished writer. She's got some seriously successful fics under her nose. I'm not really as good a writer as the geezer, but hey, I'll do my best. I hope to receive good feedback, but it's okay if some want to rant.**

The dog days of summer…Kazuki was engaging on a less than enjoyable part-time job with his cousin, Emishi. However, today's different, since Emishi got sick, and poor Kazuki was left to tend to the octopus balls stand on his own.

A sigh was about to escape from his mouth when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was, and his mouth fell open when he did so. It was Kuroudo Akabane, his senior, and by far, his most persistent suitor.

"How's my sweet heart doing?" Akabane flashed his eerie smile. Kazuki could feel the hairs on his back rise.

It was difficult to think of a rebuttal to keep Akabane off of him, but on second thought, it wasn't half as bad as spending time with somebody as nasty as Mido Ban, his archenemy since secondary school.

"You should be studying for our exam tomorrow, Akabane-san."

"And you, my sweet," Akabane said as he neared his face to Kazuki's. "shouldn't be here tending to your cousin's stall and tiring yourself out."

_Smooth talker._ Kazuki thought to himself as he thought of a good argument to counter Akabane's. Akabane had always been smooth in terms of speech and action, and in the past ten years he'd been courting Kazuki, he never changed.

"I should do this whether I like it or not, Akabane-san. I need money to pay for my tuition fee, rent, uncle Madoka imoto-chan's eye surgery, and of course, the fifty-thousand yen I owe Jubei. Now, if only that Ban Mido could be even just half as nice as his brother, Jubei-"

A punch fell on his head. "You're dreaming, girlie. I'm never ever gonna be like my dimwit brother Jubei! I'm no wimp so as to be friends with an effeminate guy like you are!"

Ban Mido. Kazuki's class mate since secondary school. It all started when Kazuki got a perfect score in a math exam. Since then, Ban proclaimed him to be his rival.

Jubei Kakei. Ban's fraternal twin brother. He adopted the surname Kakei when their parents divorced. He is a hundred percent nicer than Ban, and cares deeply for Kazuki.

"You, Mido Ban, are not given the license to say such rude words to my goddess! Do it again and have your neck cut to pieces!" Akabane said, voice still smooth and creepy.

"Why you-"

Ban and Akabane were almost about to start a fight when Jubei arrived.

"Ban, aren't you the least bit ashamed of what you are doing?"

"It's none of your business, dimwit!"

"It's not the way to treat a person, Ban. Apologize to Akabane and Kazuki right this instant."

Ban stood, quiet.

"Apologize."

Before Jubei could say another word, Ban gave him a punch on the face.

"Don't you mess up with my business!"

"This is so immature of you!" Ban was set to punch Jubei again when Kazuki grabbed hold of his fist.

"Stop it, Ban."

Ban looked at Kazuki and fell silent. He took a moment and ran away.

"I'm sorry." Jubei said to Kazuki and went off to follow Ban.

Ban stopped by a nearby play ground. Jubei started to walk towards him.

"What's the big deal now?" Jubei asked.

"I hate you."

"Why?"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I don't care why, but don't you ever hurt Kazuki!"

"You love him, don't you?"

Jubei was unable to say anything. Finally, he managed to utter, "Yes."

"You took mom from me, Sakura onee-chan, my inheritance!"

"Ban…"

"I LOVE KAZUKI, DAMN YOU, AND DON'T YOU EVER DARE TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

It was getting late, and Kazuki decided to pack up his things.

"Baby sitting tomorrow, house cleaning on Saturday, mowing lawns on Sunday. I'm getting too busy, still I don't have money." Kazuki sighed. He was about to leave when a young girl came up to him.

"You won't get any money with lousy jobs like those."

"That's not a polite thing to say, little girl."

"But you're pretty, you know."

"But I'm a guy, you know."

"It doesn't really matter. Come with me, and you'll earn bigger than ever before."

"I know what you're thinking. I'm not desperate, so no thanks."

Kazuki turned to leave when suddenly, a large man grabbed him from behind and covered his nose and mouth with his heavy hand. Kazuki quickly lost consciousness.

"Good job, Hishiki. He'll be so happy."

(Next Day…)

Kazuki opened his eyes to see the sun shining already. He looked around and saw that he was in an unfamiliar place. He got up from the large bed, and it was not long before he realized that he was inside a hotel suite.

"I got to get out of here…"

He headed to the door and saw that it was locked. He tried to open it, but to no avail. He tried the windows, but luck was not with him.

_Keep calm, Kazuki._ He walked around the suite and saw another door.

"Please, let this be the exit…"

He turned the knob, and it clicked open. "YES!"

But the open door revealed not what Kazuki thought it would. There before his very eyes was a naked man with spiky blonde hair, just about to put on a pair of jeans. Kazuki's mouth fell open.

The man was not surprised at all.

"You're a loud snorer, lady. Do you have any clue where you are?"

"I-I'm in a hotel suite."

"Do you have any clue whose suite is right next to yours?"

"Yours."

"And who am I?"

"I-I don't know."

"I own this hotel, lady, and the fashion agency next to it, I own too."

"…"

"Right, lady. I am Uryu Toshiki, owner of this lovely hotel and the gigantic fashion institute Megami-sama," he said. "and the girl you met yesterday…she wants to have your photo taken for D.I.Y.O.S.A.."


End file.
